


Belle's Valentine Surprises!

by TheFandomIdjit



Series: Holidays With The Golds! Part One [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines day and Belle has a couple of special surprises for Rumple!<br/>Valentine Writing Contest for Rumbelle For the win(FB)<br/>Prompt: Rumbelle, Red, Heart, Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle's Valentine Surprises!

The doorbell rings loudly early that morning.

She jumps out of bed cursing, but looks over at the still sleeping Rumple and smiles.

She hurries to the door and opens it. A man stands at the door holding a large brown box.

"A package delivery for a Mrs. Belle Gold?" he questions.

She gives a squeal. "Yes, yes that's me," she says quickly, and grabs the box from him after signing the little notepad.  
Closing the door, she quickly takes the box into the bathroom where she makes quick work of opening the box and grins stupidly when she sees what was in it. The Valentine’s gift she had gotten for Rumple had arrived on time.

She quickly throws on the sexy, red colored lace halter bustier. It has under-wire cups, a hook and eye back clasp, and adjustable garters along with the matching thong. Looking at herself in the mirror, she blushes.  It is so, revealing but then again, that is the idea. She can only hope that he will like it.

Swallowing hard, she slowly makes her way out of the bathroom and to the entrance of the bedroom. Groaning to find he is apparently no longer sleeping, she nervously follows the sound of footsteps to the kitchen and leans against the hall entrance, she whispers his name just enough for him to hear her.

"Rumple."

She watches him turn around with a dozen beautiful roses in his hands which he quickly lets fall to the floor, his jaw nearly doing the same thing as his mouth falls open and he gapes at her. She then noticed an almost animalistic look enter his eyes as he approaches her.

"Belle that is the sexiest outfit I have ever seen on you, I didn't even know you owned something like this!" he says in a shocked whisper.

"Don't worry, Rumple I bought it so I can give you a proper Valentine’s Day!" she smirks seductively.

"Belle, I want so badly to take you to my bed!" Rumple warns her.

Belle’s smirk changed to an even wider grin. "That was the plan, my Valentines gift to you is a whole night just you, me and the bed!" Rumple doesn't say another word, but lifts her into his arms and carries her to their room. Laying her gently upon the bed, his lips soon find hers and his hands cup her breasts gently. Belle croons with a soft moan.

Slowly, he peels the thong off her, and rubs his thumb and forefinger slowly against her center. Another soft moan escapes her lips as she feels the pleasure crashing through her. Then she squeals shrilly as his mouth soon replaces the thumb and forefingers as he licks and sucks at her. She breathes very slowly as she throws her head back, enjoying every minute of this wondrous sexual torture.

Sitting back up he takes her lips before covering her with his body, and with one quick motion, he eases into her. Belle moans even louder than before. Then Rumple sets a slow and very easy pace and Belle's moans are even closer together as she wraps her arms around his neck. She wraps her legs around his waist and slowly moves against him thrusting upwards to meet him thrust for thrust.  Soon, she hears Rumple moaning and he  says something, but she is so far into the blissful pleasure she couldn't quite make out what he is saying.

She moans out his name,"Oh Rumple, yes!" He begins pumping against her even harder than before. Pulling her closer he soon spirals out of control and with a few more movements the two of them come together. He then pulls out and collapses beside her, pulling her against him and holds her close.

"Did you like your present?" Belle asks softly.

Rumple smiles "Of course I did Belle. That was the best thing you could have possibly thought to do."

Belle grins "Happy Valentine’s Day, Rumple!"

Kissing her, he responds "Happy Valentine’s Day, Belle!" Finally the two of them slip into a deep sleep wrapped in each others arms.

Several hours later, Belle wakes up and finds that somehow during the night, Rumple had been busy spreading red, rose petals and brighter red heart shaped pillows all around her on the bed. A few minutes later as she looks around, Rumpelstiltskin re-enters the room.  He carries in a tray that holds two empty glasses, and a large heart shaped box of chocolates. He sets the tray on the bed then turns around to the closet where he opens the door. He pulls out a medium sized box and hands it to Belle.  Belle is shocked when she hears a strange noise coming from the package. Making quick work of opening the box, she gives a gasp and then...

"Aw, it's so cute and adorable!" she cries as she lifts a beautiful kitten into her arms.  It is still so tiny; not much older than 8 weeks old.

"You like her Belle?" Rumple asked smiling.

"Oh Rumple I love her! I think maybe I'll call her Cuddles," Belle told him softly. the kitten was gray and white and amazingly fluffy. The kitten meows for a moment before curling up on her chest, while Rumple gets in bed with the two of them.

"So how about some wine and chocolate?" Rumple offers, holding a now full wine glass out to her. She smiles and sips at it.

"Oh Rumple I love you so much. But I have one last Valentine’s surprise to share with you!" she responds. Rumpelstiltskin looks at her in expectantly.

"We are going to have a family soon. I'm, I'm pregnant Rumple." She whispers softly, then looks up at his face to see a wide grin fastened to it. "Rumple?" she tries.

He soon stammers, "B-B-Belle, you just made this the most memorable Valentine’s Day yet. After all these years of trying for a kid, we are finally parents?" Belle gives a soft nod and starts to take another sip of wine when Rumple quickly takes it from her.

"If that is true then you my dear should not be drinking any wine!" he said firmly. Belle just shrugged and snuggled with him and the new cat, as the two of them worked their way through the box of chocolates until they were both nearly sick from too much.

"How far along Belle?" Rumple asks softly.

"I'm two weeks today!" Belle responds proudly.

"Rumple, I am so glad that I made the decision so long ago to be your maid in the Enchanted Forest. If not for that, you and I might never have met and gotten married.

Rumple takes the kitten from her and sets it back in the now open box on the floor, and pulls Belle into his arms and once more he makes gentle love to her, after which the two slept peacefully; blissfully happy about what was soon to make what was once two now become three.


End file.
